


In the shadows

by GravityUndefined



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined
Summary: Talon headquarters were never the same after Sombra had joined the team. Much to Gabriel’s displeasure. His quiet afternoons had turned into rather loud ones and for some reason she had decided Gabriel was going to be her main objective of teasing and annoyances.





	In the shadows

Talon headquarters were never the same after Sombra had joined the team. Much to Gabriel’s displeasure. His quiet afternoons had turned into rather loud ones and for some reason she had decided Gabriel was going to be her main objective of teasing and annoyances.

After the incident of their failed infiltration Sombra had seemed to have made it a mission to work his nerves. That same afternoon in the cafeteria she had slipped ice down his training shirt. He had growled her name in pure anger while she ran off giggling like a little kid. It was infuriating to be honest, she was too quick with her technology for him to instantly get back at her. It left him fuming, in more than one way.

Evening came around rather slowly and without incident. Gabriel made his way into the mess hall together with Amélie. Dinner was being served and it promised to be the same flavorful (big cough) mess it always has been. Amélie took a plate and looked at him to ask if he wanted too. He was still doubting to be honest, he could just get some sweets out of the vending machine in the hall to his chambers. So he just held up his hand to kindly decline. They didn’t need much words between them and that was fine to them. Gabriel turned around and before he fully knew, another ice block was slipping down his spine.

“SOMBRAAAAAAAA!!!” He yelled. And as predicted, she faded out of sight giggling like a little kid.

Gabriel was seeding and Amélie patted his back twice before turning around and getting dinner. All the other talon agents were trying to eat their food while trying to hide their snickerings. One mean look of Gabriel around the mess hall quickly killed all noise. The wraith turned into his smoke form and left towards the hall.  
Meanwhile Sombra had zapped back to her own private room, flopping down on her bed giggling like a sixteen year old who had just gotten a phone call from her long time crush. Some truth was hiding there though. She whipped a tear away from her eye and decided the time was right to change into her pyjama. Nothing fancy, and oversized shirt and some loose shorts. Walking over to her computer she grabbed some doritos and started channeling through all the cameras that were in the compound. This was how she managed to annoy Gabriel so much, she had granted herself access to all the security cameras. The reaper was nowhere to be seen on the footage though so she assumed he must’ve retreated to his private chambers. So the coast was clear to get some more snacks and some soda out of the vending machine. Throwing one last piece of triangular chips into her mouth, she hopped onto her bare feet and made her way towards the door. Stepping out carefully she could see the light of the vending machine in the dark hallway shining into the opposite wall. Deeming it safe enough to enter the shadows she snuck past her door and into the darkness.

Tiptoeing as quietly as possibly, after all she was passing Gabe’s room too. The grin on her face grew wider as she believed she had gotten away with all of it again. Standing in front of the vending machine she put in her change and started looking for what she wanted. Yes, she put in her change first, she was one of those weird ones.

But as she went for the digits, she knew she fucked up when out of the corner of her eye the shadows became darker.  
“Ga-“ she was quickly shut up by the black mist covering up her mouth.

“Sombra, coincidence to find you here.” Reaper’s voice curled around her ear and a shiver went down her spine. The tendrils of the black smoke were holding onto her wrist and legs, locking her in place. Soon enough she could feel a small passing of wind behind her and a form solidifying. She could feel one hand wrapping around her waist and the other snaked around her throat.

“You’re gonna be nice and quiet for me now, comprender?” Sombra quietly nodded her head and the black mist around her mouth disappeared.

“Gabe wha-“

“No no, hush.” He cut her off gruffly. “Time for revenge.” He whispered hotly into her ear making another shudder go down her spine. She had not anticipated for things to take a turn for this. Strong hands pushed her into the corner formed by the vending machine and the wall, not leaving her any space to maneuver.

His hot breath was on the back of her neck even though he stood a head taller than her. It only made her realize all the while sooner that her bare feet didn’t feel as cold anymore. Doing her best to bend her head down a little she could confirm her thoughts, her feet were no longer touching the floor. The black mist and Gabriel’s strong hands had her pinned about a foot off the ground into the corner. His hands left her waist and throat to each slowly travel down her arms and intertwine his fingers with hers. Successfully pinning one to the vending machine and one to the wall. The black mist caressed her cheek and neck, making the hairs in her neck stand right up.

“You know you’ve been a pain in the ass, niña.”

“I… I was just messing with you Gabe.”

“Don’t ‘Gabe’ me. You’re gonna regret everything you did to annoy me.” The words did magic to her insides although she didn’t want to admit it. The smoke became more solid around her and started gently stroking at her womanly roundings, teasing her breasts through the oversized shirt and subtly tugging her shorts to the side. Her breathing grew heavier and she couldn’t help the ripple of pleasure shooting through her body.

“Gabe… don’t…” she whispered quietly.

“You asked for this, mocoso.”

“No soy un mocoso!” her statement was quickly stopped by a broken sob when she felt something hard rub between her thighs. First thoughts going to the smoke but it felt too firm and too hot.

“Comportarse y estar tranquilo.” She knew better than to disobey Gabriel. The hot firmness between her thighs started to move, deeper through her thigh gap and back. Slow thrusts at first, patiently making her heavy breathing turn into panting and quiet moans.

“You seem to be liking this novia.”

“Just… Gabe… Don’t…” she couldn’t seem to form a decent sentence anymore. Her panties were getting soaked by how wet the situation was getting her. The hot appendage rubbing into it and god, she wanted it so much right now. But she needed more, slow thrusts weren’t doing it for her anymore.

“Don’t what?” he purred into her ear, breathing the words hotly into her ear again.

“Don’t stop.” She choked out. “More… please…”

“Buena niña.” Gabriel kissed her neck before she could feel something pull her panties aside. It must have been the smoke, since she could feel no hotness to whatever did so. And his fingers felt so hot, so good as they inched closer to her aching core.  
“Mendigar.” His rough voice commanded her.

“Please… Please Gabe… I need it, so bad…” she panted out between moans, needing something more than this. Needing more than him pressing up against her, needing his finger to move inside her.  
“Don’t think that’s gonna cut it quite yet.”

“Oh my god… Por favor Gabrielito, más… movimiento por favor…” and that did it for him. His fingers sunk deep into her in one swift motion and she couldn’t hold back the moan that was ripped from her throat. All this time getting on Gabriel’s nerves sure as hell didn’t lead up to this point in her expectations. But mierda, was this so much better.

“Gabe… more…” she moaned out. She was getting to him again, much to his frustration. The reaper pulled out the two fingers he had up her pussy and unzipped his pants. the sound of the zipper only got her hotter than before. Gabriel gave himself a stroke or two before lining up with her aching warmth. He was about to push in when another agent came around the corner. The wraith quickly covered them in shadow, completely hiding the both of them from sight in the dark hallway. The agent came closer and Gabriel soon knew he was coming for the vending machine. Sombra was freaking out in her head and held her breath, not making any noise. Gabriel only grinned at this, seeing it as a perfect opportunity. Lining up his thickness to her, he slowly started pushing in. He could feel her hands fighting against his hold but he didn’t budge, instead pushing in a little deeper. The look on her face was so gorgeous and he could smell the blood she was drawing from her own lip just to keep quiet.

The heat around his cock felt even more amazing than he had dare hope for. Don't get him wrong, he got laid but since he got into Talon that didn't happen as often anymore. The agent clearly didn't know what he wanted yet and this gave Gabriel just the playtime he wanted. He rocked his hips back and thrusted in at an almost brutal force. If anything, the sharp inhale coming from the girl in his arms was a good thing. Instead of repeating the action he slid out and kept the head just rubbing into her slit.  
Coins could be heard dropping into the machine and the buttons made a small beep each time one was pressed. Much to the agent's surprise, he got his snack and change.

"Puta..." Sombra whispered. Gabriel stopped his movements completely as the agent clearly had picked up on something. Curious eyes turned around the vending machine but all they could see was Gabriels haunting shadow, which was enough to have them get back to their business and fuck off.

"He's gone niña, next time keep quiet hm?"

"You let him get off with my money pendejo!" Sombra squirmed in his arms again, seemingly having lost her lust and being annoyed over her money more.

"I'll get you your snack, don't worry." He nuzzled her neck and scraped his teeth along her pulse. This seemed to do the trick again. A silent gasp could be heard as his shadows enraptured them both and the next thing Sombra felt was a soft bed beneath her back. The other now fully materialized on top of her, fingers still entwined and pressed into the bed above her head. His beard tickled her cheek as he nuzzled her face slightly before covering her lips with his. A warm feeling spread from there through her whole body and she felt weightless. Gabriel broke the kiss and leaned down right next to her ear again.  
"I'll get you new clothes as well..." He whispered. Before she could even process what he had said, shards of her shirt and shorts seemed to floating in the air before drifting to the ground.

"Not the panties though, they're cute." Her face heated up at his smug remark. Since she had not at all expected to be getting laid any time soon, she was wearing her comfy underwear. Which consisted of a bright pink fabric with a sugar skull lady on the front. The cute cartoon, almost child like ones. He let go of her hands and took it upon himself to carefully remove them. Hooking two fingers onto them on each side, he carefully slid them off. And as he went he kissed the inside of her thigh, knee and up to her ankle. Soon enough, the heavy warm mass was on top of her again. Small fingers finding their way into short buzz cut hair, higher into the longer strands that rested on top of his head. They stopped on his cheeks and they guided his face down, to cover her lips with his once again.

Calloused fingers soon enough travelled down again and slid between her legs, feeling the still present wetness from before. Deciding that foreplay was over already anyway, he gave himself a much deserved quick pump before guiding himself towards her heat again. He didn't need his hands to push in so both of his hands took hers again. Intertwining with her fingers and softly locking them above her head again. Not because he didn't want her to move but because he liked being in control. In the battlefield he was in control of who lived and died, but here, here he was in control of so much more. Pleasure, pain and everything in between and that meant more to him than life or death.  
Slowly he pushed into her again, being rewarded a long strained moan from the hacker beneath him.

"Gabriel..." His name sounded so sweet on her lips, he wanted more of it. Have it screamed, raw and whispered until nothing could come out of that pretty little throat. Let everyone know that tonight Sombra was at his mercy. Soon enough he picked up a faster pace, revelling in the tight heat that was Sombra. Petite legs wrapped around his waist and he could feel her hips slightly angle themselves. Dishelved and laboured breathing was the only thing leaving her lips so far. He'd have none of that. Once again he pulled out all the way again, leaving the head to rub at her wetness.

"Tell me how much you want it."

"Gabriel... Please, I need your cock inside me, please..."

"I know you can do better." He grinned, giving a faint trust which obviously frustrated Sombra to no end.

"Follame como una puta." She whispered confidently. At that he thrust in at a brutal pace and didn't ease up, which much to his pleasure did the trick. She was now moaning his name like a mantra, like a prayer to whatever god is up there. But right now, he was her god. Praying to him not to stop.  
Gabriel let go of her hands in favor to grab her mohawk cut and pull her head aside. Basing on the near scream the none so gentle yank forced from her lips, he could safely assume she liked it. Lost in the pleasure he decided to completely act in on it and lowered his face into her neck.

"G-Gabriel... por favor... casi..." His teeth sunk into her pulse and his name came out in the most beautiful scream going hoarse. Feeling her clench around him was heavenly and it didn't take him long to spill into her.

Unclenching his jaw he could feel the fast rise and falling of her chest, of her beautiful breasts he hadn't given any attention for god knows what reason. Looking down was the most amazing view in all of Talon quarters. Sombra, completely dishelved, heaving in pleasure, half lidded eyes staring up at him and his teeth beautifully alligned into her neck now slightly oozing scarlet liquid.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered in awe. Her cheeks gently dusted a deeper red.

"Don't get all sentimental, you still owe me a snack." She tried to sneer, a gentle deep laugh her only response. Part of him rose up in his shadow form, holding up a bag of doritos.  
"Fine, you get off this time." She giggled, putting her arms behind his head and gently pulling him in for another kiss. "Now just cuddle with me until the sun shows it's head again eh?"  
"Aye señiorita."

In clouded afterglow they got comfortable on Gabriel's bed and cuddled up as close as possible. Part of Gabriel dissolved to form a blanket of darkness around them. It sure was nice to cuddle in the shadows of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comprender - understand  
> Niña - girl  
> Mocoso - brat  
> No soy un mocoso - I'm not a brat  
> Buena niña - good girl  
> Mendigar - beg  
> Por favor - please  
> mas - more  
> movimiento - please  
> Puta - we all know what this one means xD  
> pendejo - stupid  
> Follame como una puta - fuck me like a whore  
> casi - almost


End file.
